Talk:Frozen Flame Redux
Moved from quest main page. --Gropitou 00:45, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Strategies I soloed this on RDM85/BLM42. Really easy fight. Buff up and click on Impact Point. Perform an action on it quickly or it'll head to the Impact Point and use Hypothermal Combustion. Cheat Sheet Key item says get its HP above 50%. Used Saboteur and Dia III, then gravity. Nuked it to 100% and ran towards Impact Point for Hypothermal Combustion. By then gravity wore. I am 2/3 seals using this method. I believe the higher the HP you get it, the better the drops. Other rewards so far include snoll gelato, 10 bloody bolts, and 10 acid bolts. -Hsieh from Bismarck This strategy works fine, however I went 1/22 on seal attempts with many of them filling the bomb's HP to 100%. I strongly recommend looking elsewhere for these seals. - Ookami from Leviathan Exceptionally easy using BLM90/RDM45. Drop rate is horrendous. 4/30 on seals, only 1/30 of which were for the job I wanted seals for. Has to be a better way to get these seals. - Zorutoru from Bismarck * Obviously, NM's are always a better/faster way to get seals. Just thought id add my info on this quest, I basicly spammed this to get my BLM hands by the time I Was finished I had 8/8 DRK, 6/8 BLU, 8/8 BLM and only 3/8 SMN. So it seems SMN is a much lower drop although I was probably just unlucky. Anyway Reason I was doing this is I will eventualy need 3/4 of teh jobs listed so it was fine for me to get whatever seal really, sadly SMN was one of the jobs I wanted lol. Anyway seal drop rate for me was a random seal for every 3 or 4 quest runs although I did get 2 seals back to back once. Needless to say after doing this as many times as I have my THF's ammunition needs for bloody and acid bolts are well catered for lol. --ElensarFFXI 10:05, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Has anyone had the quest fail on them? i placed down the snoll reflector and got the bomb to 100% then it blew up but it didnt give me the key item back. then the guy said it was a failure and i had to get a new key item.--Yourlocaldrunk 01:21, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I also had a problem with the Impact Point not yielding the key item the first two times I spawned the bomb. I think the problem was caused by the fact that I started to disengage before the bomb actually blew up. I made sure to stay engaged until I got the "10000 points of damage" message on my third attempt, and I was finally successful. --Kekoa 19:02, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I got it to 100%, but it blew up right as it's health got to 100% and the blast also killed me. The quest was considered a fail and I had to get another snoll reflector from the npc. --Soraia 00:41, July 3, 2011 (UTC)